Is she ever satisfied?
by Cammycrazygirl
Summary: Lady Lana and Warren Acosta's wedding. Nothing else to say here.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story, so don't be killing me about it. I'm also a freaking terrible author, so don't read it if it sucks, which it probably will. Hmmmm…it's a one shot, unless for some reason people want more. So go ahead and read it!**

**DISCLAMIER; I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO WENDELIN VAN DRAANEN.**

I seriously think that my life was ending when I heard the news.

Seriously.

I mean, when you're nineteen, most people think that nothing would surprise you.

Ha, they're wrong.

I mean, I had never been close to my mother, especially after an incident involving Casey Acosta's dad and a restaurant called Land Broilers (**Or something like that. I don't remember the exact name**).

Anyways, Lady Lana and I had never really gotten along. But as I stood in that dress, with the rest of the bridesmaids, I'm pretty sure that I hated her more than ever. And I'm not selfish. But what would you do if your mother married your archenemy and boyfriend's father?

Freak, I'm pretty sure.

And I wasn't any exception. Grams never actually forgave Lady Lana, even though it's been a couple months since Lady Lana announced that she was getting married to Warren Acosta. I don't even like to remember that night, much less talk about it. Let's just say that there was a lot of yelling.

As the soft music began, and the flower girl sprinkled flowers on the aisle, and the bride and groom walked down the aisle, I felt the tears start to well up. I had done _nothing _to deserve this. Lady Lana got to live in Hollywood, follow her dream, get famous, and what do I get?

Living illegally in the Senior High rise, an archenemy, and a broken heart.

Ouch, Lady Lana really screwed my life up.

I guess time had flown by, because just as I blinked out of my daydreams of torturing Lady Lana (in not so nice ways) the bride threw the bouquet.

Okay, so, I was closest to it. And what was I supposed to do, just leave it there? Let it be torn apart by bridesmaids? It looked expensive, and before the bridesmaids could rush over, I picked it up. Marissa, in the back of the crowd, for once wasn't grinning.

Because she couldn't really tease me about Casey, now could she?

I was trying to look away from the whole right side of the seats(because that was where Casey was sitting, and Casey was rapidly coming to the conclusion that my husband was going to be someone else), but I was having problems with doing that because Heather happened to be sitting in the left side, grinning like it was her birthday. I wanted to go over there and slap the smile off her ugly face. Really bad. So just as I was inching to the left, the music started up. Holly and Dot weren't in town for the wedding, so Marissa, Casey, and I stood in the back of the huge, staring up at the impressive chandeliers, glaring at the happy couple, and talking in quiet voices, pointing people out that were bad dancers. But we never laughed when someone tripped, or never grinned when Grams glared at Lady Lana.

I tried not to count how many times Grams did that, but it was too tempting (it was approximately forty-four times, in case you wanted to know).

So Casey, Marisa, and I were leaning against the wall and discussing a group who were very, very, _very _bad dancers, when there was a shriek from the middle of the room. We all leaned forward to see what was going on.

"Warren! You spilled that on my dress!"

"It wasn't that much!"

Just then, Warren tripped over nothing and spilled his whole glass of red wine of her dress.

"WARREN ACOSTA, DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

"Honestly Lana, it's only a dress."

"THE BEST AND MOST EXPENSIVE DRESS EVER!"

(The expensive part isn't a lie. Ask Grams. She had to buy it.)

"_Lana, please!"_

Lady Lana maybe would have been okay if Warren hadn't _again_ slipped on nothing, and will the heel of his shoe, tore a hole in her dress. To this day I still don't know exactly how he did that, all I know is that Lady Lana was NOT happy at all.

Everyone was silent at first. Shock rippled through the air as Lady Lana's face morphed into extreme and selfish anger.

"CALL OFF THE WEDDING."

And I thought it was silent before.

This was a whole new kind of silent.

Disbelief and tension filled the air. Nobody even breathed. If I hadn't known for a scientific fact that the world can't stop spinning, I would have sworn that it did. A bulldozer could have knocked down the walls and nobody would move. It was like time had frozen, but before I could even start to smile because her words had actually registered, the talking began.

"I'm sorry. I thought that she just called off the wedding."

"That's odd! I heard the same thing!"

"She's crazy! Do you know how hard it was to fit this into my schedule?"

In the midst of the chaos, I saw Grams leading Lady Lana somewhere that they could talk in private. Marissa, Casey, and I looked at each other and then followed them to the room.

It wasn't hard to hear them. Grams was steaming. I swore that smoke was coming out of the doorframe.

"Lana, did you really just do that?"

"He was a jerk!"

"Do you know how much time and money that costed? Do you know what your daughter went through?"

"I don't care about my daughter!"

Casey and Marissa shot me a look that said, Ouch! but I just shrugged, because somewhere along the way I had figured that out on my own. And somewhere along the way I had stopped caring too. Maybe after she completely forgot about her existence.

"LANA KEYES WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Are you deaf? I. Don't. Care."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Lady Lana lost her patience.

"I MEAN I DON'T CARE IF MY DAUGHTER IS HURT."

At the moment Grams started heading for the door. We scattered, and watched as she stomped out of the room. And before she left she said the words that I had wanted to say for soooo long.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME AT THE SENIOR HIGHRISE ANYMORE. IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME VISIT US IF YOU DON'T CARE."

That shocked Lady Lana. She just sat there, and when she came out, she saw me.

"Samantha dear, let's go. You can live with your mother in Hollywood."

I looked at her, disgust filling my voice.

"You are not my mother. My mother would not do this. So get away from me."

And with that, I walked away from my mother and into Casey's arms.

**Blech. Oh, just so you know, you know that button? The one that says review? It would be nice if you clicked that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was threatened, so I have to update now. Hope you like it :p**

**DISCLAMIER; ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO WENDELIN VAN DRAANEN.**

I lay on the couch of the senior high rise, waiting for Grams to come home. She was getting old, and she was slower than before. I refused to tell her that, but it was there, hanging over me.

The fact that she was getting too old.

Her heart was weaker, her voice was softer, she didn't laugh as much, and coughed a lot more. But Grams was never this late. Something was up.

Just then, Grams hustled through the door, looking like she had seen a ghost. I had never seen her moving this fast, or her face so red. Something was definitely wrong.

"Sammy, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I know this is going to be hard, but you have to listen. Please don't interrupt."

I looked at her and said nothing. She sighed and continued.

"Nine hours ago the building in which your mother stays in was broken in. Everyone seemed to be there…except one person."

A chill went up my spine.

"Your mother was not downstairs. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't in anyone else's room. They found her in a closet…"

I knew what was coming before it even came.

"Dead."

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Sure, she didn't care about me. Sure, she had canceled her wedding causing Grams and I to be in worse condition than we were before. But she was my mother, just like Heather was Casey's sister. And even though she had pretty much ruined my life, she didn't deserve this.

"Why?"

"Police have arrested Warren Acosta, but they have no proof, and they know it. They think that because your mother canceled their wedding, Warren was angry and killed her."

It didn't fit though. Something was missing.

"I have more news though. Your cousin, Amber, was murdered too. Which makes it seem like the killer is targeting the Keyes family."

I hadn't been afraid until now. I looked at her, and fear lit my eyes. But then, Tostito, our cat, hopped onto the couch, and I felt a little better.

Unless the killer is a cat killer too, at least one member of the Keyes family was safe.

Tostito was the cat that we adopted after Dorito died. I refused to name the kitten anything other but the name of a type of chip, so we decided on Tostito. We all miss Dorito though.

Anyways, it was then that the phone rang. I picked it up to hear the voice of Casey Acosta on the other side.

"-"

"You're starting to sound like Marissa! Calm down!"

"Are you all right? I heard about the stupid "targeting the Keyes family" thing. It can't be true. I mean, why would someone want to kill someone in the Keyes family?"

"They think that your dad killed her because of the wedding incident, but I don't think that. Something's not right about that theory."

"Uh-oh. Heather's in hysterics. I'd better go. Love ya'!"

"You too. Bye!"

I hung up and turned to Grams. But to my surprise, she was already asleep on the couch.

"Goodnight," she whispered as I pulled a blanket over her.

For some reason I was afraid as I left here there. "Love you Grams" was whispered into the darkness, and I swear I saw her smile before she lapsed into sleep again.

The next morning a sudden thought occurred to me. If Lady Lana was dead, and she was found in Hollywood, how could she be living with me in Santa Martina? I had a panic attack and ran to the phone, and at one in the morning, I called Officer Borsch at his house (I had that number too now) and started totally freaking out.

"Sammy calm down! What's wrong?"

"How can Lady Lana be living with me if she was found dead in Hollywood?"

"I fixed that. Everyone thinks that Lady Lana was trying out for an audition that week, not that..you know…yeah."

My cheeks burned bright red as I apologized for calling so early.

"It's fine! I would be freaking out too. Now, if you please, let me get some sleep."

"You mean your beauty sleep?"

I could almost see Officer Borsch smile at that. But before he hung up, he asked to speak to Grams. I went into the living room, and walked over to the couch.

I shook Grams, but she didn't wake. I shook her again, thinking that she was just sleeping heavily, and then started to flip. She didn't wake up, even when I practically pushed her off the couch. I started to scream into the phone that my grandmother was dead, that I had nowhere to go, that I was doomed, that my life was a mess. Mr. Garnucci came into the room and asked what was going on. I said something about delivering Gram's earrings which she left with me to her and finding her dead. Shock passed through Mr. Garnucci before he called 911.

When they got here, I already knew that she was beyond their help. When they told me, I broke down and cried. I collapsed in the chair that Grams would always sit in, staring out the window. Tears streamed down my face, and I didn't refuse when Casey Acosta picked me up and carried me to the hospital, where, for the time being, I would stay.

**You know that review button? Wasn't that fun doing it last time? How about you do it again! I'll update quicker if I get more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter was really bad. This one may have too much action, but it's longer than the others. Sorry that I wasn't able to post it until the end of the day.**

**DISCLAIMER; ANY CHARACTERS BELONG TO WENDELIN VAN DRAANEN.**

I woke up in Marissa's house.

"Why am I here?"

"You're here because you have to live with me."

"_What the fu-"_

"_AHEM._"

Marissa and I both turned and saw Mrs. McKenze glaring at me.

"Language, young lady."

"I'm sorry," I said, my cheeks bright red.

"What were you about to say?"

"What the freak?" It came out as a question. Mrs. McKenze glared at me, and then walked back to her room, her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Wow," I said, staring after her. "I don't remember her being this…"

"Grumpy? Annoyed? Strict?"

"All three."

We were both silent, and then Marissa explained what had happened. The hospital people had sedated me, and Casey had left for home to straighten things out with the police, who were _trying _to get Heather to answer questions about her dad.

Grams had died. In her sleep.

Lady Lana was murdered.

I was living with Marissa.

My head spun, not able to take in all the events.

…_Targeting the Keyes family…_

…_In a closet, dead…_

…_Nothing we can do…_

My life was a total mess. I fell asleep on the couch again, trying to escape my life, my troubles…everything.

"…the whole summer?"

I woke to the sound of Mrs. McKenze arguing with Marissa about how long I could stay.

"Mom! It's only until she goes back to college!"

"_Every summer?"_

"You got a problem with it?"

Marissa and her mom started to argue louder. I sighed and took my phone out of my pocket and plugged my earplugs into my ears before touching the "Music" app on the screen.

_You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

I stared at my phone is disgust. Marissa had forced this onto my music section of my phone, but honestly I thought it was terrible. Of course, the same person that had forced it onto my music playlist told me that my taste in music sucks.

I happen to be fine with what I listen to, thank you very much. I don't need to hear Katy Perry brag about how hot she is.

"Sammy! Someone wants to talk to you!"

"What?"

Marissa forced the phone into my hands.

"Hello?"

"Your little friend is next."

"Who are you?"

"Now, what would be the fun in that?"

"It would be fun for me so then I don't have to worry about that "friend" all day long."

A soft laugh. "You know me. Or at least you used to. I think that maybe you forgot me."

"What do you want?"

"You."

There was a click and the caller hung up. The voice had sounded very familiar, but I couldn't tell who exactly it was.

"Sammy? Are you okay? You're shaking, and you look all white."

I shook my head and motioned to Marissa that we had to go upstairs before I could tell her. When we were in the room, I explained.

But I left out the part about "your little friend."

"What did the voice sound like?"

"It was really familiar, but I can't place it. But why would someone want me?"

Marissa was silent.

"I don't know Sammy. I don't know."

"This isn't a prank anymore is it?"

Marissa didn't answer. Because we both knew that the answer was not what we wanted to hear.

The phone rang.

_Again._

I was scared to answer it, so Marissa picked it up. She put it on speakerphone.

"Hello? Is Samantha Keyes here?"

I recognized an officer from the Santa Martina police station.

"Yes?"

"We got a report from an individual that you actually lived in the Senior High Rise, and that your mother was an actress in Hollywood. We were calling to ask you if it was real."

I couldn't move. _Who told? _I wondered.

When I finally recovered my voice, I used every bit of the lying skills that I had developed over the years.

"No! Why would someone think that?"

"We don't know. Unless it was true. But we trust you."

I felt guilty that I had to lie, but I knew that this was one lie that I _had _to tell. But I had one question.

"Can you tell me who told you that?"

"I'm sorry, it's cla-"

"C'mon."

"Okay, okay, let me go see."

I looked at Marissa, silently freaking out, my eyes popping.

"Okay, the person was named…Casey Acosta? Do you know him?"

The officer said some more, but I wasn't listening. I couldn't.

Casey? Casey told? I couldn't believe it. Marissa finally slammed the phone down, her eyes practically red.

"If he told…" She left the end of the sentence off, hanging over our heads, haunting us. Because Casey knew Marissa's secret.

He knew Holly's.

He knew Dot's.

And he had already told mine.

I collapsed on the sleeping bag in Marissa's room, and fell asleep. But I dreamed of a voice, laughing at me, taunting me, and then the voice turned into Casey, standing in front of me with a knife. And he was shaking me, laughing…

Telling me to wake up.

"Sammy, wake up."

I rolled over and groaned.

"Sammy, UP."

I refused to wake.

"GET. UP."

I bolted up and saw Holly, tears streaming down her face.

"What?"

"Sammy, they got her."

I knew exactly what she was talking about, but I refused to believe her until they brought the body.

I stared down into the blank eyes of Marissa McKenze, and started to scream.

And started to wake up again.

My first thought was, _Dang, two dreams in one._

My second thought was, _Marissa!_

I slipped out of the sleeping bag (which was quite a feat, because I guess when you scream and kick because you think that your best friend has died, you mess up sleeping bags a lot). I then looked in her bed.

She was there.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but something still bothered me. I, Sammy Keyes, crime solver, nineteen year old detective, criminal's biggest fear…

Was scared.

Even more so when I saw that Marissa in the bed wasn't Marissa at all. Because Marissa's head is most definitely _not _a pillow, lying on top of pillows used to make a body.

Something was really wrong.

**This chapter took me a long time. A really long time. To edit it and all that crap. So press that review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

I was seriously scared by now. Because I was warned about my "little friend."

Because my little friend was not in her bed.

Because my boyfriend had told on me.

Because…

I had just heard the front door slam. Hard.

_Where's Marissa's parents?_ I thought, and just as a horrible suspicion was forming, there was a scream. I shivered and told myself that some kid was just playing a prank, but then I remembered Marissa's bed and bolted outside.

Mrs. McKenze was standing over her husband, who had come home to see the kids from wherever he stays these days. She was in hysterics, and then I saw a pool of red around Mr. McKenze.

"_Where's Marissa!"_ I screamed.

Mrs. McKenze pointed to a note, not able to talk about it. I picked it up.

_Sammy-_

_Your little friend doesn't come back until I get what I want._

_-You figure it out_

The note was printed, but the handwriting was so familiar. I knew the murderer. But first, I had to see to Mr. McKenze.

He was still breathing. I called 911, and made myself sound like an adult so that they would believe me.

It worked. When the ambulance came over, the doctors swarmed around Mr. McKenze. They sedated Mrs. McKenze, but didn't ask any questions, because I had heard them talking about Mr. McKenze's condition, and it wasn't good. They didn't have the time to wonder how this had happened.

On the way to the hospital I saw another car.

Casey's.

I sighed and leaned against the window. I still couldn't believe that he had told the police that. But that wasn't the only thing that I was worried about. Dot would be in huge trouble if everyone found out her secret. Holly would be famous, but that wasn't what she wanted. And Marissa…well, Marissa's had already gone out.

Sort of.

Marissa's boyfriend is supposed to be a boy named, uh, Danny Urbanski.

Sound familiar?

Anyways, every night she sneaks out to see someone else. She never told me who. But that's why she was outside.

_It's your fault that Marissa is gone,_ the voice in the back of my head reminded me. _If you had stopped her, she would still be here._

The voice was usually wrong, but wasn't it right this time? It was my fault. If I had just stopped her…

But right now I had something, or should I say _someone, _to deal with.

Casey.

"Sammy, are you okay?"

"Get away from me!"

He backed away, shocked.

"Why did you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"Oh, so now you start blaming me for things that I didn't do!"

"_You did it and you know it!_"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well then how did the police know that a man named _Casey Acosta _said that I lived in the Senior High Rise with my grandmother because my mother was an actress in Hollywood?"

"_I don't know!_"

"Well that's just too bad!"

We both stared at each other for a minute, and then Casey stomped away. The minute he was out of sight I collapsed in a chair, and decided that I needed something to do to keep my mind off my heart, which was slowly breaking in four pieces.

One for Grams.

One for Lady Lana and everyone who had died.

One for Marissa.

And one for Casey.

My life is so messed up.

So, still trying to figure out what had happened to Marissa, I realized that the first step was finding out who she was always sneaking out to see every night. So I looked Danny Urbanski up in the directory.

Time to pay a visit to an old "friend."

When I knocked on the door, it was opened by Casey.

"_What are you doing here?"_ We both yelled at the same time.

"Whoa, calm down." We both turned and saw Danny heading toward us.

I decided to get straight to the point.

"Has there been any other boy that Marissa has ever mentioned?"

"Why?"

"_Listen to me._"

"Fine."

"As I'm sure you heard Marissa disappeared tonight. I may be able to find out where she is if you just tell me. Now, _is there any other boy that Marissa mentioned?_"

"One."

"Who?"

"Some guy named… Taylor?"

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Briggs?" I asked, praying to God that no, it was some other Taylor, that Marissa was not that stupid, just please, please, _please_-

"Yeah, that's it."

Oh no.

"Well, thanks. I gotta go…"

"Wait, maybe you and Ca-"

I slammed the door in Danny's face as he tried to finish that last sentence. The door opened one last time as Danny yelled "_COULD TRY TO STRAIGHTEN THINGS OUT."_

Now, to get my mind off that _person, _I went to Taylor Briggs's house. It was quiet there, but when I opened the door not so much.

I don't even want to describe some of what was going on in there. All I wanted was _out_. I mean it. But I had to do it for Marissa.

I almost freaked when a Taylor Briggs with bloodshot eyes came up to me and slurred, "Yes?" but then remembered Marissa and took a deep breath.

"Would you like to come in?"

"_No! _I mean, thanks, but I'm fine out here…"

"Okay then," Taylor slurred.

"Have you seen Marissa lately?"

"Ohhh, my darling girl."

Marissa, what have you gotten yourself into?

"I mean, she refused to come inside, but still." He pointed at the activities inside, some of which were making me sick.

"Did she come tonight?"

"No. She was supposed to, but she didn't."

Well, in my opinion, Taylor Briggs didn't need to know that his "darling girl" had been kidnapped, so I left and went back to the house.

It was silent inside, and my fears of monsters that I had from when I was a little kid came back. Monsters leaping out of the dark, the boogeyman in my closet, skeletons walking around in the dark, waiting for me to come near them…

"Get a grip," I muttered as I found a flashlight and took it outside. I looked for any indication of what had happened to Marissa, but the front door had no blood, no dropped items.

But then I checked the back door.

A few footsteps and Marissa's cell phone was found. I looked at her texts and found no threats, no nothing. Just then she got a text.

_Leave her alone. I can see you. And I can stop you._

I looked around the yard for a hiding spot. I didn't dare or want to look behind the bushes. I ran to the house next to us and asked if they would mind if I spent the night with them.

They said yes, and gave me the guest bedroom. I would have stayed at the McKenze's house, except I could tell.

I couldn't sleep in that house.

Turns out, I couldn't sleep in the neighbor's house either.

I needed to talk to someone. Now, let's make a list of who I could talk to.

Marissa- kidnapped, maybe dead.

Holly- summer school.

Dot- Lives too far away, and it would be dangerous to go on a skateboard or on foot.

Casey- I broke his heart. Yeah, that'd work out well.

Lady Lana- found dead in a closet.

Grams- I don't wanna say it.

Officer Borsch- …too late at night?

So I called Officer Borsch.

"Look, I'm sorry that it's so late _again_, but the person who took Marissa? Well, he…

So I told him what had happened. It took about an hour, but he finally had everything written down in a report and all that crap.

And then I asked him the question that had been bothering me.

"Did Casey really tell?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Did he?"

"Look Sammy, I had to."

"What?"

"I had to. I had to say he did."

"What did you do?"

"Sammy, look, she-"

"_What did you do?_"

"I was threatened by Heather. I had to say that her brother told or else she would take away my job."

"I cannot _believe _you."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not gonna fix it! Sorry is not gonna-"

"Look Sammy, I know you're angry. But I can go and tell Casey everything."

"Wait! If Heather is going to take away your job, why are you telling me this?"

Officer Borsch didn't say anything at first. Then he hit me with it.

"Sammy, didn't you hear? Heather's been kidnapped too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what I had for lunch today?**

**Mac n' salsa!**

**WHOOP.**

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I had to rewrite it a lot.**

**DISCLAIMER; ANY CHARACTERS BELONG TO WENDELIN VAN DRAANEN.**

Have you ever had that feeling that someone is watching you? It's like a prickle at the back of your neck, and when you can't see the person it's creepier. So while I'm kicking the soccer ball around, I'm also jumping at every tiny sound. And I'm also freaking out and thinking about the phone incident and how the person was hiding in the woods. And maybe I'm freaking out about _that_ because I'm holding the phone and reading her texts when someone calls. And believe me, I do _not_ calmly pick up the phone and ask who it is. Let's just say that the process includes first, figuring out how to answer a call, and after figuring that out, giving up on seeing who it is. You see, Marissa has this really complicated, updated, way-more-than-twenty-first-century phone. So I finally decide to pick up the phone and the person on the line is anyone but who I expect to hear.

"_Casey?"_

"Who is this?"

"Why are you calling Marissa?"

"I thought that she may still have it."

"Well, that might have worked if she hadn't dropped it and some creeper was watching me and made me put the phone down but in the middle of the night I came back and got it and-"

"Well, do you mind telling me who this is?"

"Look, I'm sorry for blaming you. Heather somehow found out where I live, and she blackmailed Officer Borsch into saying that _you_ turned me in and I called him last night and he said that-"

"_Heather is dead."_

"No, she isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you called I saw a text. She texted whoever had Marissa's phone saying that she was in the forest with Marissa."

Now, you better believe me, Casey is listening now, because I doubt that he was listening before.

"Wait, so this is Sammy?"

"How many people yelled at you about telling about their illegal living situation?"

"Actually, three others, but never mind."

"_What?"_

"Holly, Dot, and Marissa."

"How did Dot and _Holly_ know about that?"

"Ask Marissa."

"It's a little late for that."

Casey went silent as he realized what he had said.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but whose fault is it?"

"I have an idea." That wasn't a lie actually. I was thinking about that so much that now I had plenty of evidence to go with it.

"Who?"

So after I explained to him, and after he finished lecturing me on how I could get killed, and how dangerous this was, and how I shouldn't yell at people unless I have absolute proof that they did something, blah blah blah-

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm gonna die. Yes I know that I did yell at you when you didn't do something, but when you hear a policeman say something you don't think that a _policeman_ can get blackmailed. And I'm not going to accept any apples from random people and fall over dead until some random person kisses me, if that's what you're worried about. All I'm doing is going into the woods-"

"And getting kidnapped and killed and eating apples from witches."

"_What is it with the Snow White?_"

"You do know that you started it, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. But that's not the point. The point is, how are we gonna catch the…"

I trailed off.

"What?"

"You wanna play evil witch for a day?"

"What?"

"Man, you're dumber than you look."

"Not funny."

"I wasn't laughing."

Casey snorted.

"The witch caught Snow White by…"

I could practically see Casey grin on the other side of the line.

"This is not gonna end well. Poisoning the bad guy."

I ignored him.

"Who do you think they're gonna get next?"

"Uh, hello. It's kind of obvious."

"Who?"

"Me."

"I usually would tell you that it's not true, but it probably is, but here's the plan."

I told him. It would have taken a lot less time if he hadn't kept interrupting. But he finally let me finish.

"That is so…"

"Crazy? Deranged? Mental?"

"All three."

"I could've guessed."

That night I couldn't sleep. On a sudden impulse, I pulled out Marissa's phone. I reread the conversation I had with Heather.

**Heather; im o k**

**Marissa; were r u?**

**Heather; woods**

**Marissa; wich 1s**

**Heather; ?**

**Marissa; how is marissa**

**Heather; fine**

**Marissa; r u sure**

**Heather; no**

**Heather; gotta go Some1s coming**

The woods. A horrible possibility ran through my head. I fell out of bed and ran to the door. I kicked it open and ran outside to get my skateboard. I raced over to Casey's house just as someone else reached it. The other person hadn't noticed me. I followed them into the house, which was unlocked for some reason. The person crept upstairs, exactly where Casey slept, but this person was _not_ Casey.

I could tell.

My heart stopped beating. I had no idea what to do. On a sudden instinct, I grabbed the man's hands and held them behind his back. He looked behind him, and I saw what he was thinking. Scream and everyone catches him. Don't scream and let me keep him from getting who he wants. Before he could decide, I slammed him against the wall. He passed out, unconscious. I looked up and saw Casey standing in the doorway, looking as gorgeous as ever.

Oh man, did I just think that?

But I didn't have time to think about the fact that my hair was probably looking like someone had just rubbed a balloon all over it, because another person was coming up behind me, I could tell. But just before I could turn around, I felt something at my neck. I looked down and tried not to scream.

Casey was looking horrified, and I probably looked worse. The person behind pressed the knife harder into my neck. Everything was getting blurry, and it seemed like the world was getting darker. I struggled not to pass out. But I was so sleepy. What could happen? Just a little nap…

Twelve hours later I woke up with Marissa and Heather in a prison sort of place.

Sure, that was a real little nap.

I looked at Marissa and Heather. Heather's eye was swelled up, and she seemed to have a couple of broken ribs. Marissa was worse though. She had enough blood on her sweatshirt that you could ring it out and a good amount of it would be squeezed out. A scar ran down the side of her face, and I couldn't help but stare. But that was before I looked at myself.

I was a mess. I was finally starting to feel how thirsty I was, and the pain that the scrapes and bruises were giving me. My nose was bleeding, and I scared that I would have no blood left in the morning. Blood was showing through the jeans that I was too lazy to change out of when I went to bed the night that I was captured. My arm was bent at an odd angle, and my lips were dry and cracked. I could feel a liquid coming out from the right side of my head, and everything was still a little blurry.

Man, I seriously needed to get to the hospital.

There was a mark where the knife was, but it was all dried. I spoke through the pain that was keeping me from moving too much.

"What happened?"

"They got you."

It was Heather who answered. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

It was like a horror movie. Except it wasn't a movie. I winced and moved to a more comfortable position. Then I saw Casey. And I started to cry. This was all my fault. I leaned against the fence that kept us inside, put my head in my arms, and cried myself to sleep. My last thought was the plan that Casey and I made, and I swore that I would put it into action.

Even if it kills me.

**Grrrrrrr this story is too dramatic in my taste. And don't worry about Casey. And I know this is random, but go listen to 3oh!3's new album. I'm addicted.**

**Sigh. That review button isn't being pressed enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am a horrible person. I'm gonna be gone for five days starting Monday. And I truly honestly hate this story but I'm getting death threats. And I wanna live until my pre ordered Sammy Keyes and the Wedding Crasher comes out. So I'm updating.**

**And I don't really understand this story either to the person who commented about that. I'm just worrying about the death threats :p**

**DISCLAIMER; ANY CHARACTERS BELONG TO WENDELIN VAN DRAANEN! MUST I SAY IT AGAIN? NO? I THOUGHT SO.**

The cook walked into our "room." I looked at him. He looked just like every other person here- dirty, skinny, scared.

I looked at Heather's eye. It was getting infected, and it was swollen up so big that she was having trouble seeing out of it. I avoided looking at Casey though. He hadn't woken up since he had been brought here. I had explained my plan to Heather and Marissa, and Marissa still had doubts.

"But how will we get out?"

"If you haven't figured out yet, I'm not telling you."

Marissa gave me The Look. I smiled at her and blew her a kiss. She shook her head.

"Look up."

"What?"

"Ceiling."

"What about it?"

"I give up on you."

"But what about the cameras?"

"What about them?"

Marissa was giving me the evil eye, so I stopped.

"There's one camera. There's three of us. One distraction, one escaper, one helper. Piece of cake."

"What about Casey?"

I winced. "Casey stays here."

"What if they take him?"

"If they take him then I will-"

"What will you do?"

We all looked up to see Dallas Coleman's voice echoing out from somewhere. I said a really rude word to the security camera.

"Language, my friend."

Before I could come up with a reply that would kill us all, Marissa slapped her hand over my mouth and Heather answered.

"What do you want?"

I could practically see Dallas smiling.

"I want you dead."

Marissa had removed her hand so I was free.

"Right back atcha."

Marissa slapped her hand over my mouth again.

"Why?"

"Because you got me in jail."

I managed to get Marissa off me for five seconds.

"Jail is much better than death."

"What would you know about jail?"

"That it's much more prettier than your face-"

Marissa and Heather tackled me.

Dallas just laughed. "You have some smart friends there."

I would have made a negative comment if Marissa and Heather hadn't elbowed me and knocked the breath out of me.

"Thank you for noticing."

"Heather, right?"

"No, her name's Polly," I said sarcastically. Heather glared at me. I smiled.

"My, you've got quite a temper."

"Maybe it's because-"

I was cut off by six hands covering my mouth. Casey had woken up.

"Because what?"

"Because you're a stuck up, self absorbed, maniac, deranged, twisted, mental bi-"

I got The Look three times more.

"Yes, my dear, why don't you learn to control your temper?"

I threw Marissa and Heather off and spat out a couple lines.

"Because you killed people! Because you hurt my friends! Because you killed my grandma-"

"I didn't kill _her_. She got off easy."

I would have killed the security camera if Heather and Marissa weren't back. I glared at it instead.

"I think that I'll leave you to your troubles for now."

The minute the Dallas was gone everybody yelled my name.

"Are you crazy?"

"You're gonna get us killed!"

"Learn to control your temper!"

"Number one; I am definitely crazy. Number two, I'm probably gonna get killed anyway. And number three, my temper can't be controlled." I looked around at everyone and added, "And we still have a plan."

"He heard our "plan.""

"Well then, that's his problem."

Marissa rolled her eyes. I then pointed at the ceiling. She started to speak but Heather clapped a hand over her mouth and traced with her finger in the dirt;

_Don't speak._

She then erased it. Marissa mouthed, what now? and I smiled.

_Now we crawl into the ceiling._

Marissa looked at me in horror.

_Do you want to get out of here or not?_

_Not that way._

_Well then you're not getting out of here._

_I hate you._

I blew her another kiss and she rolled her eyes.

I then looked around at everyone.

"Who's gonna go in the ceiling?"

Everyone looked at me.

"Uh oh."

Marissa blew me a kiss.

**Thank you to all the people who updated 3333 I'm gonna start another one but I'll still update this…if you want. Now, while you're here, why don't you press that button? You know, the one that says…umm…oh! R-E-V-I-E-W. Yeah. What does it spell again?**

**REVIEW PEOPLES.**

**P.S. I won't update because I'll be gone for 4/5 days. BUT I WILL UPDATE. I promise. When I get back. Hey, you! Don't roll your eyes! Okay, yeah, goodbye 3**


End file.
